


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Merry Christmas, Darling

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Song, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sorry!, a bit angsty, it's angst with a touch of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and Molly is missing Sherlock. Taking place after the Fall, while he is away dismantling Moriarty's network.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this gets a bit angsty.

* * *

_Merry Christmas darling_

_We're apart that's true_

_But I can dream and in my dreams_

_I'm Christmas-ing with you_

_-_

_I've just one wish_

_On this Christmas Eve_

_I wish I were with you_

* * *

Molly Hooper usually enjoyed Christmas time. Yes, it did always make her a little bit sad, since it reminded her of her parents who were both gone. But still she liked the music, the decorations, and the pretty fairy lights. But not this year. Not so much. Not even the first snowfall had made her happy.

She hadn't bothered to bring out her box of Christmas baubles, not wanting to even get a tree. She did her best to ignore the Christmas songs that were playing in the shops.

When the invitation to the Annual St. Bart's Christmas Party arrived, she declined. It was convenient really, knowing that no one would question her; having a dead friend (a lover) was a perfect excuse. Yes, she was still grieving, albeit that he wasn't actually dead, just gone.

She had always known that it would be difficult, especially since she was the only one of the few who was aware of the fact that he was very much alive. Her grieving may not be for the dead, but still she grieved.

She missed his voice, that deep baritone that always sent chills down her spine.

She missed his touch, his violinist fingers that knew exactly how and where to press against her, at times playing Mozart across her body.

She missed his lips, they could be so soft and gentle when pressed against her own, but also hard and desperate when he was in a passionate mood (which was more often than not).

She missed his skin, the way it felt when his entire body was pressed up against her, her fingertips brushing over his scars.

But most of all she missed how he made her feel, especially when they were alone together. She felt as if they were the only two people in the world. And now that he was gone, she had never felt so lonely in all of her life.

It was Christmas Eve now. She could hear carolers out on the streets, and sounds of the party on the floor above her flat. Meena had invited her over to her place, so that she wouldn't be alone, but Molly had said no. As difficult as the loneliness felt, she knew that it would be even harder to fake happiness and interest in what was going on around her.

Settling down with a glass of red wine on her sofa (no cheery Christmas drink for her!), she turned on her telly and began to flip through the channels, desperately hoping to find something, anything that didn't have to do with Christmas. Within minutes she had turned the telly off and tossed the remote onto the coffee table.

Toby came and curled up on top of her as she pulled a blanket over her legs. She could feel his vibrations of his purr through her body, soothing her. Grabbing up her wine glass she took a few slow sips. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized that she was crying.

Furiously wiping away her tears she drank the rest of her wine and put down the empty glass. She was about to get up and make her way to her bedroom when she heard her text tone chirp. She grabbed up her mobile and saw that it was a text from Mycroft.

 _I have a message for you_. – MH

 _He says Merry Christmas_. – MH

 _And that he wishes the same as you_. – MH

 _I suppose you'll understand his meaning_. – MH

Molly's eyes filled with tears once more, in spite of the laughter she felt bubbling up inside of her. She quickly typed back a reply.

 _Thank you_. – Mx

 _And Merry Christmas to you as well_. – Mx

Yes, Molly still missed him, and she would continue to miss him until he returned home to her, but knowing that he was out there, feeling the same way made her heart feel a little bit lighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Christmas, but it always tends to make me feel a bit sad and lonely because I don’t have a significant other to spend it with. And I really love this song, but it always makes me sad as well. I thought that it would work with this idea. Sorry, if I made you sad!


End file.
